


Don't Forget; I own you.

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Series: possession [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blackmail, Canon Injuries, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dr McCoy Has A Bad Time, Exhibitionism, M/M, Minor Sexual Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unsafe Sex, and also an orgasm, off screen canon death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Dr. McCoy is transported with Carol to the USS Vengeance, where when Khan takes over he falls victim to the man once more. Khan uses threats of violence against McCoy to keep the others in line as he takes him in front of the view screen, with the horrified bridge crew of the Enterprise watching.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Khan Noonien Singh
Series: possession [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560934
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	Don't Forget; I own you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaGemini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaGemini/gifts).



> thank you LaGemini for the commission! I hope you enjoy it C':  
> This is a continuation/sequel to Mine To Possess, and while it can be read alone, i recommend reading MtP first.

* * *

* * *

# Don't forget; I own you.

* * *

* * *

[My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/goblinwrites?lang=en)

He shouldn’t have been on the bridge- with the attack they’d undergone, he should be at medbay. Dr. McCoy barely had enough to process that a Starfleet admiral was firing on them, that  _ Carol _ was his  _ daughter,  _ before she was stumbling away from them all, looking down at her hands in an expression of horror.

McCoy’s brows crinkled in concern, he stepped towards Carol.

He realized what was happening too late- didn’t think about his actions, about how transporters worked when she stumbled towards him, hands outstretched, fear on her face. He simply reacted.

Dr. McCoy reached back towards Carol, caught her arms, and before anyone could pull him away they both vanished.

~*~

They appeared in the transporter room, Carol’s scream echoing in his head. McCoy was grabbed, yanked away from Carol- she fought and kicked, cursing and screaming. McCoy was dragged off with much less fanfare.

“We have two on transport, Admiral,” comm’d the security officer that held McCoy too tightly by the upper arm, his nails pinching despite the doctor’s thick uniform. McCoy stopped trying to pull away, standing there with a growing sense of dread.

_ I’m a witness. He’ll kill me. _

“ _ Who is it?” _ asked Admiral Marcus, his voice small through the communicator.

The security officer looked at him expectantly.

“….Dr. Leonard McCoy, chief medical officer USS Enterprise.” McCoy grit out, voice sour enough to curdle milk. 

A long, chilling silence.

“ _ Take the doctor to the medbay. Make sure he stays there. Bring my daughter to me.” _

Carol twisted around in the arms of her captors as she was dragged off, but for now McCoy wasn’t dead.

_ Yet. _ He set his jaw, and tried to shake off the hands on his arms.

“I can walk my damn self.”

~*~

The medbay was smaller than the Enterprise’s, and McCoy was left mostly to wander around, open drawers and poke his nose about.

“Kinda sparse.” He commented, after opening then closing yet another empty drawer. His security detail glanced at one another, then the burlier of the two (seriously, where did the Admiral find these guys? McCoy doubted they were actually star fleet) spoke up.

“No medical personnel,” he admitted, shifting his feet.

McCoy rolled his eyes. “No, I never would have guessed.”

Rather than pursue a pointless conversation, he went back to snooping, looking for even basic medical supplies.

The ship suddenly jumped to warp – or took fire, honestly, McCoy wasn’t certain he could tell the difference. He staggered, catching himself on the edge of a scanner and clung to it as his security team scrambled to find something to hold onto.

“What the hell is happening?” he demanded, but it was easy to tell by their faces that they had no idea.

The shuddering subsided, and he slowly stood upright again, scraping a hand through his hair as he looked around the medbay. Things had fallen over, scattering around. He bent and picked up a hypospray, then a can of… something, he wasn’t sure. His security stood stoically in the corner, like two walls of prick shoved into a Starfleet uniform. The reached uneasily for their weapons when he was picking up hyposprays, so McCoy had no choice but to set them back down.

“I’m not gunna hypo you.” He growled, finally annoyed. “There’s two of you, and one of me. I’m a doctor, not a fool.”

Although, as he started packing a medkit, he thought that perhaps in this case he was both.

~*~

Things happened quickly. A voice that sounded a lot like  _ Khan’s  _ called for a doctor to the bridge, and McCoy’s two goons- he was going to start calling them Brick 1 & Brick 2- gestured for him to come with them. They didn’t seem very alarmed that it wasn’t their captain speaking- but what was he to expect from hired security. They shuffled him and his makeshift medkit off to the lift, as McCoy braced himself.

When the doors opened to the bridge, no one asked for  _ permission to come onto the bridge _ , they simply stepped out, one hand around McCoy’s upper arms each. He was towed around to the side of the captain’s chair, and able to get a good look at Admiral Marcus. The black floor was shiny and new, but some of the shine came from the viscous pool of blood under the Admiral. McCoy jerked away in horror, looking up at Khan.

“What did you do?” he hissed, forgetting he was talking to a very dangerous man.

Khan’s smiled took on a creepy edge of delight.

“Doctor  _ McCoy _ , I wasn’t expecting you. What a  _ pleasurable  _ surprise.” He flicked a hand, dismissing the corpse, and pointed at Carol. “Your patient is here. I have struck a deal with First Officer Spock, my people will be returned to me in exchange for his crew– well, I guess it was vague enough to mean you too, that’s a shame.” A small frown of displeasure. McCoy’s heart clenched.

McCoy tore his eyes away from Khan, tugging his arms free of the guards and stepped carefully towards Carol; he avoided Marcus’s blood, taking a large step and stumbling on the other side. She was grey lipped, pale and sweating- the injury was obvious, her leg bruised just beneath the hem of her skirt. He shot a dark look at Khan, who shrugged unapologetically.

“I did call for medical,” He offered, as if it made his savage actions any better.

“You broke her  _ femur _ . She needs a biobed- she might need surgery. What do you want me to do, hold her hand?” he scowled, and ran the tricorder over the break. He was surprised Carol was still awake- it wasn’t an exaggeration. Muttering to himself, McCoy dug through the medkit and loaded a hypo with a combo of sedative and pain-killer.

“It’s going to be okay.” He said softly, pressing it to her neck. “Just relax, it’ll be okay.”

Her soft sigh as the sedative hit her system seemed to rattle around in his head. Despite the fact that Carol was now floating in a haze of painkillers, McCoy felt like he’d taken on her pain.

He stood up and whirled on Khan with a snarl.

“That was unnecessary,” The doctor yelled, accent thickening with his anger.  _ Don’t be stupid _ , whispered the smarter part of him.  _ He’ll hurt you _ . But he couldn’t seem to stop himself- McCoy was right in Khan’s space, pointing a finger at his nose. “She couldn’t have hurt you! She was already a captive!”

The monster didn’t flinch- in fact, a slow smile curled onto his face, eyes glittering with amusement. McCoy flinched when Khan reached for him, but didn’t pull away fast enough; Khan slid one large hand around the doctor’s hip to the small of his back, and forced McCoy against him.

“Leonard,” he said softly, and alarm bells started to go off in McCoy’s head. Khan dragged his eyes across the doctor’s face, licking his lips slowly before leaning in. McCoy flinched back, shoving his hands against Khan’s chest, but it was like trying to stop a rock wall. Khan stopped with his mouth hovering over McCoy’s, the faintest sense of contact as he whispered, “Did you miss me? So much that you would make a scene for my attention?”

The glittering anger in his eyes had tempered into something infinitely more dangerous; McCoy recoiled, but there was no where for him to go. He stopped struggling, standing in the circle of Khan’s arm, tense and frightened.

The touch of the monster was almost painfully soft, as he pressed his lips to the corner of McCoy’s mouth, eyes flicking to the screen, and Spock’s shocked face.

“You have an hour to give me my people. You should thank Dr. McCoy, lieutenant Spock- he has  _ bravely _ volunteered to…” he trailed off, and laughed softly, eyes back on the doctor’s face. “…. _ occupy _ me, until such time.”

McCoy felt Khan’s knee slide between his thighs, and bit his lip to keep from protesting.

_ He wants- he wants me to- _ he couldn’t even  _ think _ it.

There was a soft gasp from the view screen behind him. He thought it sounded like Uhura, although the general mumble of fear seemed to be sweeping the bridge of the Enterprise.

McCoy tightened his fingers in the black material of Khan’s shirt.

“You want me to whore myself to you, for their lives.” He said softly, voice thick with frustration. He was careful to keep it soft, so it didn’t travel beyond Khan’s ears.

The metahuman smirked, clearly pleased.

“Would you, my good doctor? Use your body to buy them time?” Khan’s lips brushed the shell of his ear, his voice a cruel purr. He kissed his cheek almost mockingly, and lifted his head to address the screen. “Leave this channel open. You should see what your good doctor is sacrificing for you.”

McCoy paled.

“You want me to—" he spluttered, but Khan interrupted him.

“I want you to act as if we are the only ones here. Let me hear that lovely voice.” His hand crept down until he cupped McCoy’s ass, pulling him tight against him. The metahuman was hard, and he rubbed his clothed erection shamelessly against McCoy. “I’m sure you remember this.”

He did.

Whispers from the view screen behind him. McCoy ducked his head, heat rising up the back of his neck.

“What do you want?” he asked finally.

_ If it means the difference of their lives…. I’ll do it. _ He’d go to his knees in front of his crew and let Khan use him, humiliate him, if it would make a difference.

Khan released him, letting McCoy stumble back.

“Go get something from your bag. I don’t want to break you, after all.”

He walked back to the captain’s chair, and settled in it like it was a throne, legs spread and the hard bulge of his clothed cock shamelessly on display. McCoy hesitated, then ducked his head and obeyed. His bag was near the prisoners- Jim caught his eye as he leaned down, mouthing  _ don’t _ at him. McCoy shook his head carefully, and turned his gaze away, rooting through the bag. It wasn’t ideal, but all he needed to do was  _ survive _ this. There were many things he could use.

Finally, he stood, a small metal tube clutched in his sweating hand. Khan crooked his finger at him, and the doctor crossed back to the chair, hovering awkwardly.

Khan patted his lap.

“Your back to the viewer, dear.” He purred.  _ So they get a good show _ , was implied.

McCoy could feel something fracturing inside him. This game was aimed at humiliating him- and his crew, by extension. Showing how Khan could do whatever he pleased with them. He bit his tongue, and ducked his head, avoiding Khan’s eyes as he carefully placed himself in the bastard’s lap. His knees dug into the padding near the back of the chair, feet hanging over the edge- Khan spread his legs, forcing McCoy to grab his shoulders for balance.

“What did you bring me?”

McCoy hated that that cruel expression made his blood quicken. That his body remembered how this monster’s cock had felt, filling him up. It hadn’t been that long ago, but he was only human.

He almost snorted.

_ Only Human. That’s the problem, isn’t it? _

Wordlessly, he handed Khan the silver tube. At his arched brow, McCoy muttered. “It’s a lubricant.”

Khan slid a hand down McCoy’s back, hooking his thumb over his belt, and tugging it gently.

“Pull your pants down, doctor.” He spoke loudly, his voice carrying to the view screen. There was shuffling, and more muttering.

McCoy hesitated, then closed his eyes and set his jaw, reaching down to flick his belt open. Each tooth of his zipper felt like it was a physical blow, as he unzipped it. Khan spared him the cruelty of having to push his pants down- his warm hands were on McCoy’s hips, shoving the dark fabric down impatiently. The air of the deck was cool against his skin, and he sucked in a breath, rocking forward. His half hard cock swung shamefully as it was freed, and he could tell from the way Khan’s shoulders shook under his hands – shook with laughter- that the man had seen.

Fingers covered in cold, slick oil traced the crack of his ass.

“Eager, are we?” he whispered into McCoy’s ear, and traced his way down to McCoy’s hole. He paused, and the doctor tensed, afraid he had decided to do this without lube.

“Are you still wet for me, Leonard? Did you clean up my seed, hide our activities ...or will I find it inside you?” His voice was loud enough to carry to the screen, and McCoy flushed at the soft whispers from his crew.

_ I didn’t fuck him _ , he wanted to protest,  _ he forced himself on me! _

But it would be pointless, and would only serve to anger Khan. He had to submit to this humiliation for all their lives.

Khan’s fingers –  _ two of them, the utter bastard _ — were hot and slick when they pushed into him, and Leonard couldn’t help but gasp. His hands curled on Khan’s shoulders, twisting the fabric.

“So  _ wet _ ,” Khan said, softly enough to stay between them. “I guess you didn’t have much time, did you?” the scarp scrape of teeth, nipping a bit too hard at McCoy's neck, and Khan said, “Answer me, doctor. I said I wanted to hear your voice.”

McCoy swallowed hard, face averted from Khan. He  _ was _ wet still, body stretched and Khan’s cum deep inside him. He had pushed it from his mind, tried to forget about it- they had been in crisis mode, and he hadn’t had time to bathe.

But Khan made it sound so dirty, like Leonard had  _ wanted _ it. Like he liked the slick that had been dripping into his pants the last few hours, like the thought of it being Khan’s cum didn’t make him nauseous.

Khan crooked his fingers, rubbing against McCoy’s prostate, and he squeezed his eyes shut, lips parting in a startled moan. He couldn’t see him smile, but he could feel it like heat against his face; Khan’s smug satisfaction.

The man thrust his fingers inside McCoy, then spread them, holding his cheeks apart with his other hand.

_ Showing the crew. _

His gut twisted at the thought. But his cock refused to soften.

Leonard couldn’t take this tension- Khan knew exactly what to do to his body, how to make pleasure crawl up his spine in the most humiliating way. He leaned into him, pressed his face into Khan’s shoulder, and tipped his hips into his hand – sought the pleasure shamefully.

Even with a third finger pressed against his hole, pushing into his body to stroke his insides, it didn’t  _ burn _ . It didn’t hurt like he wanted it to. He was panting open mouthed in the fabric of his shirt, smothering his noises against Khan’s clothing.

“Better fix those shields quickly, Mr. Spock. I don’t think the good doctor can last very long.” Khan purred, above the wet noises of his fingers fucking into Leonard’s body.

“I— we are trying, you are aware of the damage done to the  _ Enterprise _ by the  _ Vengeance _ . Repairs to drop the shields are underway.” Spock’s voice sounded strained.

Khan hummed, and one of his hands left McCoy’s ass, fingers stilling as he traced the doctor’s arm, gently untangling McCoy’s hand from his shirt. The doctor wanted to struggle, to pull away, but feared Khan’s wrath. So he allowed him to push his sleeve down, expose the dark bruises ringing his wrist. McCoy shuddered when Khan lifted the damaged skin to his lips, pressing butterfly soft kisses to the dark marks.

He heard Uhura gasp  _ “No!”  _ and knew the crew could see the marks. That they  _ knew _ now, could put the pieces together. His hands tightened, and feeling foolish, he tugged his wrist from Khan’s hand, face twisted in misery. Khan raised his brows.

“Would you like to be restrained again? So you don’t feel so  _ bad _ ?” He mocked. But Leonard wanted to say yes, to yell it- wanted all illusions that he could  _ fight back _ taken away, so that when this was over, and this beautiful monster of a man had made him cum so publicly, he wouldn’t hate himself as much. 

The sensation of Khan’s fingers pulling from his body, the  _ loss _ that made his stomach churn because part of him wanted him to keep going, to finish him with his fingers- Leonard grunted, breathing through the sensations until they faded.  _ Sex is just chemicals in the brain. It means nothing. _

Wetness against his wrist, lube slicking his skin as Khan took a hold of his wrists, and gently circled one with McCoy’s belt. Leonard didn’t fight him, and he felt like  _ that _ , to Khan, was the same as admitting defeat.

Khan tied one of his hands, then put them both behind Leonard’s back, and finished binding them. They ached immediately, the leather belt pressing against the hours old bruises. His shirt sleeves slid down, but one of them caught on the lube smear, sticking the fabric uncomfortably to his skin.

“Your fellows are going to love how you look, your body spread over my cock,” Khan whispered, hand skating down McCoy’s bare skin. His lips were soft, gentle like a lover’s, when he pressed them to Leonard’s neck, kissing down to his clavicle. But his teeth were sharp, when he bit down, and it made him think of the wolf waiting for his victim.

Sharp teeth in soft flesh, marking him. Leonard shivered.

Khan got his own pants open, his zipper too quiet to be heard by the crew- but McCoy’s tense back, the way he knotted his hands and struggled against the bindings for  _ real _ , composure breaking at the threat, was clue enough that something was happening.

_ Not again _ .

Khan jerked him forward by his jaw, kissed him harshly full on the mouth- and when McCoy jerked back without thinking, he pressed the head of Khan's cock against himself. It smeared against his hole, tugging the rim, and he froze, shaking.

Khan tutted.

“Don’t be frightened, doctor. You’ve already done this before.” And with a smile, he held Leonard by the hips, pushing himself slowly into the doctor.

It was bigger than fingers. Harder, and warmer. Khan’s member filled his body, pushed an involuntary noise of pleasure from him. Leonard’s breath was fast and harsh, dampness sliding down his spine as he struggled to adjust. Khan waited for him, let Leonard adjust to his size- the doctor could see he was looking over his shoulder, a smile playing around his lips as he watched the reactions of McCoy’s crew.

Suddenly, he snapped his hips up, pushing himself fully into the doctor with one motion, and Leonard stiffened, shouting a curse in surprise. His legs shook, exhaustion over the events of the last few days catching up with him.

If Khan wanted him to ride him, to participate, Leonard wasn’t going to be able. He could barely keep himself upright in Khan’s lap, heart racing.

“Now Captain, it wouldn’t do to look away.” Khan said suddenly, and McCoy flinched at the reminder that there was an audience. His voice was rougher when he spoke to Leonard, softer so that it would stay between them.

“You are doing such a good job saving your crew, doctor,” Khan praised, stroking his shaking thighs. “Such an admirable attempt to keep everyone safe. So self sacrificing.” More mockingly tender kisses, and when he stroked Leonard’s jaw, the doctor stubbornly looked away. Khan was thrusting slowly into him, each motion making his heart clench, body fluttering around his thick cock. He  _ wanted _ to finish, but couldn’t change the pace, too tired.

Khan tugged his face forward, and kissed Leonard on the mouth. His tongue traced the doctor’s lips, but made no attempt to breach him. 

“I wish they could see how hard you are for me.” Whispered Khan, against his damp lips when he pulled back.

McCoy tensed, knowing what was coming. Khan’s hands were strong on his hips, taking his weight easily, and he began to drag him down onto his cock, fucking into him ruthlessly. He controlled the pace, teeth scraping across McCoy’s reddening skin as the doctor was rocked on his cock, helpless to not react. Leonard’s hard cock bobbed with each motion, flushed and beading precum onto Khan’s shirt.

_ I’m going to cum _ , he realized, right before his body tensed, and he cried out. Leonard finished all over Khan’s shirt, their bodies rubbing together as he arched his back, bound hands tugging fruitlessly at his ties as his body clenched down on Khan’s cock.

He heard the man mutter  _ yes, just like that _ , before heat filled his insides.

Khan came inside him, holding his hips to drive his cock as far into him as possible. McCoy finished, dropping forward to hide his face against Khan’s shoulder, panting. His nerves sang from the drag of Khan over his overly sensitive prostate, a groan of discomfort sliding free.

The augmented man stopped moving, freezing with his dick pressed deep into McCoy. He was panting in his ear, and Leonard was too tired to move his head away.

“I do hope you are finished, because it seems the doctor is,” Khan addressed the crew, sounding breathless.

“We are.” Uhura answered, her voice strained but firm. Idly he wondered where Spock had gone, if he had not...  _ seen _ . McCoy clenched his eyes shut, bracing for it- Khan lifted him, pulling his softening cock free, and McCoy could feel wetness leaking from his body.

“Drop your shields, and I will beam my people aboard.” He seemed to have completely forgotten about McCoy, leaning against his shoulder, bare ass facing the feed. Leonard kept his eyes closed, unable to pull his pants up, to  _ end _ this humiliation.

Khan looked at the small view screen on the arm of the captain’s chair. He smiled, and McCoy’s skin crawled; he was leaning away from him, straightening- Khan caught him again, holding his jaw firmly enough to bruise, and kissed him slow and filthy.

Leonard couldn’t struggle from it, but his brows dipped in a deep V of anger.

“ _ Confirmed _ .” A small voice from the arm.

The doctor had enough time to be horrified that the comms channel had been open across the entire  _ USS Vengeance,  _ when Khan put a hand against the centre of his chest and shoved him off his lap. Leonard landed awkwardly, splayed out at Khan’s feet with his pants around his thighs. Khan looked down at him with the expression of a bored cat, and tucked himself back into his pants.

“I’m sorry, Doctor, but per the agreement I cannot keep you. Farewell. Beam the crew of the Enterprise back to their ship. To the bridge.” He addressed the last part to his comms.

McCoy felt the tingle of a transport beam.

“Khan, you  _ bastard—”  _ He faded into existence on the Enterprise, bare-assed and still bound. Faces crowded around him, and McCoy’s breath caught.  _ Don’t look at me like that _ . He wanted to snap.

Instead he tried to cover his discomfort with his normal grouchy attitude, scowling at the faces of the bridge crew.

“Stop staring, and untie me! Ensen, get me a dermal regenerator!” he practically bared his teeth, until they scattered. “Where is Jim?  _ Where are our shields?” _

Uhura knelt beside him, working the leather apart as quickly as she could. She was bending over his body, shielding him with hers as she freed him.

“Jim is at the helm, let me help you.” She whispered, and her voice was hard as steel. McCoy risked glancing at her, and saw the tears that shone in her eyes- but she didn’t let them fall.

“You have to get to medbay, Doctor. We  _ need _ you.”

It echoed inside him.

No time to dwell. His crew needed him.

Doctor McCoy set his jaw, and nodded, yanking his uniform pants up the moment he was free.

“Don’t let Jim get us all killed _.”  _ he growled as he stood.

_ My crew needs me.  _ No time to linger on what had just happened. They needed to survive. He shoved his emotions into a little box in his mind, and ignored the way the wetness leaked into his underwear.

They had to get to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I have two more slots open for commissions, more info on my twitter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
